


Summer

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on a camping trip with your fellow cast members when you catch someone's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Made It

This was going to be the trip of a lifetime; everyone was going to be here or at least everyone that could make it. Jensen and Jared had decided that even though the filming for Supernatural was on break they just wanted to have some fun with the entire family. Jared and his wife Genevieve, Jensen and his wife Danneel, Richard Speight Jr, Misha Collins, Matt Cohen, Rob Benedict, Ruth Connell, Mark Sheppard, Matt Cohen, Osric Chau, and of course you. 

You had only been on for half of the season but Jared and Misha had insisted on you coming. You felt a little out of place but Misha was making sure you would fit right in. You had ridden with Misha and the two of you pulled up to this huge cabin, could you even call it that? 

You stepped out of the car, popped the trunk, and began unloading yours and Misha’s luggage. 

“Hey guys, welcome to the cabin,” Jensen came out greeting you. “You guys are late but don’t worry there is enough rooms for everyone to have their own,” Jensen gave you a smile. Jensen slung his arm around your shoulder, “Y/N so you haven’t exactly met everyone but I’m sure you know everyone that is here.” You gave a small nod. “Perfect,” he let go of your shoulder to help pick up the bags. 

“Mish, help the lady with her bags,” Jensen called back to Misha. You turned to look to see him flipping him off with his one free hand while the other was full of bags, he reminded you of a pack mule.  
You stopped and took some bags from him. 

You walked into the giant house and you were awed by the massive size. It was so big and open; windows were everywhere letting in the light. You were sure there were more windows than actual walling, just enough walls to keep the structure safe. You peeked out one of the windows to see a dock from the porch leading to a small lake. 

“Hey Y/N,” Jared said walking from the kitchen holding Genevieve’s hand.

“It’s nice to finally see you in person,” she said holding out her hand. “Jared and Jensen have spoken highly of you and I’ve seen the episodes.” She turned to face her husband and smacked his chest with her free hand. “You didn’t tell me that she was so pretty. The cameraman didn’t capture her well enough.” 

“I completely agree,” a voice spoke from behind. “Hi, I’m Danneel, Jensen’s wife.”

You blushed, your entire face turning red, “You both are too kind. I couldn’t compare to you two.”

“Where is everyone?” Misha asked setting the luggage on the floor. 

“I sent out a text, they should all be down in a minute,” Jensen explained. 

“Y/N, I’m so happy that you came on this trip. Can you believe that it is just the three women that have been on the show?” She slipped one of her arms in your left arm and the other in Gen’s right arm.  
“Such sausage fest, that show,” she stuck her tongue out at the three guys in the room. 

“My favorite demon and my least favorite angel have finally arrived,” you turned to see Mark Sheppard give a wide grin with Ruth by his side. 

“Hey Ruth,” you were happy to see a face that you had worked with beside Jared and Jensen. 

Hey Y/N, happy to see that you could make it.”

“Newbie,” you heard a shout coming from the stairs. You recognized the two men, even if you had never met them, Richard Speight Jr and Rob Benedict. 

“Matt just called and said he will be here on Saturday, he had to finish filming the new episode,” Rob explained. 

“Y/N, you probably already know these two but this is Richard,” Jared waved his hand to the taller of the two, but not by much. “And this is Robbie,” he waved to the blue eyed man. “Rob and Rich, this is the new demon, Y/N.” 

“Hey! I am not a demon, I just play one on television,” you explained. 

“Well it is nice to meet you. Would you like a beer? Are you even old enough?” Rich asked.

“Ha, Ha,” you gave a fake laugh, “I’m twenty-six, asshole.” 

He leaned towards Jared and whispered, “I like her.” 

Richard grabbed your hand and led you away, “We are going to the kitchen to get you a beer,” he explained. 

“Well Robbie, I think you have been replaced,” you heard Misha joke. 

“So what will it be? I brought Budweiser, you know for the people who drink real beer but we also have some Blue Moon, Corona, and Bud Light,” you watched Rich make a disgusted face at the last  
option and couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“I’ll take a Budweiser, please.” 

Rich handed you the bottle of beer with a look of approval. 

“Thank you,” you gave a small smile popping the tab. 

He watched you with interest as you took a swig of the beer; it was cold just how you liked it. Richard was still watching you when you pulled the beer from your lips.

“What?” You asked him confused. 

That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts, “Sorry, it’s nothing.” He gave a small smile, you watched him turn and walk back to the entryway where the others were still waiting. You closely followed behind him not wanting to be left behind. 

“Now that you both have returned, we would like to get down to some rules,” Jensen voiced. “There are boats out back, only Jared, Gen, Danni, and I can drive them. We are going to be here for two weeks and we are going to have a crap ton of fun. That is it. There are no other rules.” Jensen turned to smile at everyone. “I am going to start up the grill and cook us all some meat. Will you ladies fix up the veggies and the other stuff that goes with meat?” Jensen asked Gen and Danneel. 

“Come on girls, the guys need to go be macho.” Danneel and Gen led you to the kitchen, you and Ruth following behind. You watched Richard, Rob, and Mark follow Jared and Jensen out onto the deck.


	2. Get to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you have arrived and met everyone it's time to settle in and have dinner.

I followed the guys out onto the deck with my beer in hand, reluctantly leaving Y/N’s side. I just met the girl but there was something about her, she was beautiful that was for sure but I felt that it was more than that. There was something different and special about her. 

I jumped up on the wide railing to sit instead of using the bench and chairs like the rest. I liked being able to see everyone when in a group. 

“So Misha says that you have replaced me, is that true?” Rob smiled at me. 

“Oh, Robbie, I could never replace you,” I gave a wink. 

“You know Rich, Y/N is single,” Jared gave a suggestive smile. 

“Nah, she would never be interested in an old man like me.”

“Don’t say that Richard, you aren’t old because if you are old that makes me even older,” Mark gave a small frown at being considered old. 

I felt the need to know more about her and even though it would only further their teasing I asked anyway, “So what’s her story?”

Jared was the first to answer, “I’m not sure, she doesn’t really talk much, mostly keeps to herself.”

Misha pulled the beer away from his lips before adding, “She has been on the show for half the season and is scheduled to return. That is why I insisted that she come on this trip, so she would get to know everyone. She will probably be doing the convention circuit since she has been on more episodes than you Rich,” Misha gave a small laugh at his own joke then continued, “and I wanted to help her get out of her shell.”

I wanted to know more so I pulled out my phone and looked her up, “Says here that she is from Chapel Hill, North Carolina. She was born in ninety-one, so she really is twenty-six. She has done a crimes shows, but haven’t we all?”

“That’s for sure,” Rob laughed. 

“I’m out of beer,” Misha frowned. 

“Me too,” a collective amount of agreements came from the group. 

“Richard would you go get us more beers?” Jensen asked politely.

“Why me?!” I exclaimed. 

“So you can see Y/N, of course,” Jared answered for Jensen. 

“Fine,” I muttered walking back into the house. 

 

You were cutting up some cucumbers when Richard walked in. “Sorry ladies. I was sent for more beer.” You watched him take a handful of beers from the fridge, sticking them in every nook and cranny of his arms trying to carry them all at once. He gave a small salute and aimed a smile your way before leaving. 

You watched Ruth peek around the kitchen to make sure Richard had gone back outside before rushing back. “Oh my word, I think Richard has a wee crush.”

“Well of course,” Gen answered. 

“I agree,” Danneel added. 

“Ruth, he seems nice. Why don’t you make a move?” You spoke still not taking the eyes off your knife or cucumber; you didn’t feel like cutting a finger off today. 

“Not on me sweetheart,” Ruth answered.

“Then who?” You asked, setting the knife down and looking up. 

All three girls were looking at you like you were an idiot. 

“On you, of course,” Gen finally answered after figuring out that you weren’t going to catch on.

“No, there isn’t anything interesting about me,” you shrugged as if it was matter of fact. 

“You are beautiful and young any man in his right mind would be interested in you,” Danneel patted you on the back, obviously realizing you believed that. 

You finished up the cucumber, “Sorry but I have to use the restroom. Could someone show me where I should put my things and use the facilities?” 

“I’ll show her,” Ruth took your hand and dragged you back to the entryway where Misha and your stuff were still laying. You located your three bags and followed Ruth up the stairs.

“Here have this room, mine is right across the hall,” she pointed to her own room, “there is a bathroom down the hall at the end on the right.” 

“Thank you very much,” you gave her a smile. “I will be down as soon as I use the bathroom.”

“You know where to find us,” she waved back to you as she descended down the stairs. 

You took a deep breath closing the door behind you. You just needed a couple minutes to yourself. You sat your luggage down on the bed and put your hair up in a ponytail, feeling the air conditioner blow cool air on your neck. 

After you felt like you had cooled down you followed Ruth’s directions to the bathroom and did your business. You were washing your hands when your reflection caught your eye. You supposed you   
didn’t look ugly but were you pretty enough to actually catch anyone’s attention? You washed your hands and made your way back down to the kitchen. 

“Welcome back, Y/N. Everything on our end is ready, just waiting for the boys to finish up.” Gen informed you. 

As if on cue, in came Jared and Jensen informing us that the meat was finished and we could begin when ready. Everyone grabbed a bowl or plate filled with something and you all marched out onto the deck where you would be eating your meal. 

When everyone had been served and was seated, the questions began. 

“So Y/N, where are you from?” Misha asked. 

“I already told you she was from Chapel Hill, North Carolina,” Rich stated, then instantly blushed.

“Yes, you did Richard.” Jensen gave a huge smile.

“How did you know that?” You asked interested in finding out how Richard knew that about you.

When Richard didn’t answer the question Jared chimed in with a smirk, “I believe our dear friend Richard googled you.”

“Did he now?” You asked clearly amused by the situation. 

“I did, I just didn’t know much about you and so I decided to use the internet,” Richard answered taking a drink. 

“What else did you discover about me?” You asked. 

“That you went to school at UNCW and that you have been in several crime shows, like some of the rest of us.”

“So you know all about my life then?” You gave a teasing smile.

“Not as much as I would like,” Richard caught your gaze, only looking down when Mark joined the conversation. 

“So later tonight, we should have a bonfire,” Mark said. 

Everyone else seemed to agree and the plans for the evening were settled.


	3. Mountain Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for s'mores and a little mishap in the woods

It was later in the day and you were all gathering around a fire the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers in hand. 

“So Y/N, why are you always so quiet?” Jensen asked, not seeming to care that you just sat down nor did he attempt to beat around the bush. 

“Um… do you guys realize who you are? You are huge celebrities also not a single one of you isn’t attractive,” you blushed, trying to hide your face behind your s’more. 

“Did you hear that honey, Y/N here thinks we are attractive,” Jared playfully elbowed Gen. 

“Sweetheart, half the female population thinks you are attractive, but just remember I like you the most,” Gen patted his hair and he just gave her a dopey grin. They were so in love. 

Richard passed you another beer, “You know you have a huge fan base now too, don’t you?”

“No?”

“Check out Tumblr you’ll find quite a bit,” Richard grinned. 

“Did you google me again?” 

“I did,” Richard gave you a smile. 

You loved his smile and wanted to have it directed at you more often. 

“So Richard you’re from Nashville?” He gave you a questioningly look. You shrugged, “I googled you.” 

“I am,” he nodded. 

“We’re from Texas but I’m sure you googled us too,” Jensen interjected. 

You looked down, blushing again before embarrassingly admitting you hadn’t, “Sorry, I didn’t.” 

It became dark outside except for the fire as everyone talked about where they grew up and their childhoods, meanwhile Richard kept passing you drinks. You were probably on your fourth one when he gave you another. 

“You trying to get me drunk Speight?” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, although it would probably be interesting.”

“Shit,” you whispered to yourself. 

“What is it?” Misha asked concerned.

“I need to pee,” you explained. 

Jared gave a laugh, “We are pretty far from the house. You could go behind a tree back there.”

You looked into the dark woods with concern. Richard instantly caught on and offered to take you but Ruth wouldn’t have any of that. Gen admitted that she had to go to the bathroom as well so you, Gen, Danneel and Ruth walked into the forest. 

The alcohol was really taking a toll on you and Danneel as you were stumbling, everyone holding on to each other. 

“I think Y/N and Richard should get together,” Danneel sang. 

“What? No. I don’t like him,” you lied terribly 

“Yes you do,” giggled Gen. 

All of a sudden someone began to fall and you all came tumbling down onto the leaves and mud, laughing uncontrollably. When it finally died down you whispered, “I think I cut open my hand,” you pouted and for reasons unknown the drunken laughter started up again. 

The four of you gradually began standing up and wiping the dirt from your clothes before finding a secluded area for you and Gen to relieve yourselves. 

“God, I feel like a teenager again,” Ruth commented. 

“Ladies we are young and full of life, let’s having an amazing trip,” Danneel said wrapping her arms around you and Ruth. 

What felt like hours later you came stumbling out of the woods laughing and whispering.

“You guys look like you just came out of a horror film,” Mark commented.

“Is that blood?” Misha asked, amused. 

“Y/N here is a klutz and fell and busted open her hand,” Ruth explained. 

“That is not what happened.” Completely straight faced you told them, “We were minding our own business when a mountain lion came up and growled at us and so I just had to fight him off. I had to protect the ladies here, but not before the little kitty scratched me up.” 

Everyone was looking at you in amusement.

“No takers?” You asked. “Fine, someone here, Gen, tripped over a branch causing us all to fall down and I landed on rock, cutting open my hand.” 

“Richard?” Ruth asked. 

“Yes?”

“Would you be a dear and go get Y/N here all cleaned up and bandaged?”

“Yeah, sure,” he answered setting his bottle down. 

“Here take the cart,” Jensen tossed Richard the keys. 

As you were walking to the cart to go back to the house you looked up at him, “So you didn’t believe my mountain lion story?”

Rich gave a laugh deep from his throat, “Not really. Mountain lions are far from common in this area.”

“Damn,” you gave a sigh. 

You made it to the cart and he drove you up to the house. Upon entering you felt the cool air of the conditioned cabin and let out a sigh of enjoyment. You had always enjoyed the cool air. 

“Let’s get you fixed up,” Richard led you into the small downstairs bathroom where the first aid kit was. 

“Wow, all this space and the bathroom is the size of a broom closet,” you gave a grin, hopping onto the counter next to the sink. 

He gave a small laugh in response, turning on the faucet and guiding your hand underneath the warm water to clean it. 

After he was satisfied that it was clean enough, he opened the first aid kit. You couldn’t help the warmth that spread over you as he gingerly applied the ointment to your hands. 

You looked up at his face as started wrapping your hand in gauze, the look of pure concentration as he made sure it wasn’t too tight or too loose. He looked up and caught your stare, “Is…is it too tight?”

“No,” you answered breathlessly. 

You could feel his face getting closer to yours and you could swear the whole room was on fire but you wouldn’t have noticed as he leaned in and kissed you. It was quick and you felt him pull away, not wanting it to end you pulled him back and kissed him. 

He slid between your legs to get as close as possible, setting his right hand on your waist and bringing his left hand to cup your face. You whole body filled with heat as he held you, the kiss went on   
and on before the two of you pulled away breathless. 

“I’m sorry,” he frowned and turned to walk away.

“Wait!”

You saw him stop but he didn’t turn around. 

“Why did you kiss me if you were just going to be sorry about it?” You asked him, the concern evident in your voice.

He finally turned to look at you, “I don’t know. I like you. There is something about you that draws you to me.” He took a step closer, “When you first smiled at me, I felt like I was shot, like there was nothing else as important as making you smile again.” He let out a small laugh, “I just met you and you have me acting like a fool.”

You slid off the counter and walked towards him, “It just so happens that I’m a sucker for a fool.” You gave him a smile, hoping for the best. 

You heard a crash followed by laughter downstairs. 

“We should probably join the rest,” he gave a small smile. 

“Yeah,” you nodded. 

After everyone said goodnight you went up to your room, laying there thinking about the events of today, mostly you thought about Richard and the moment you two shared in the tiny bathroom.


	4. Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls didn't feel like going outside in nature today so a fashion show was planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to get this up, I was without internet this past weekend only able to use my data on my phone :(

The following morning you awoke with a dry mouth and a headache plus the knocking at your door wasn’t helping either. Reluctantly you crawled out of the covers and slowly made your way to the door.

You were met by Danneel, Ruth, and Gen. Gen thrusted forward a bottle of Tylenol before making her way into the room as Danneel handed you a glass of water.

“Looks like you feel as shitty as we do,” Ruth groaned lying down across your bed, Gen and Danneel followed her lead. You lay on the empty spot available after downing two pills and two long swallows of water. 

“Probably worse,” you said. 

“So how was your alone time with Richard?” Gen asked as she turned her head to face you.

You didn’t know how to answer. Should you lie? Was Richard okay with you talking about it? Was it supposed to be a secret?

“Y/N you can trust us, we won’t go blabbing,” Danneel assured you. 

“I’m not exactly sure,” you answered truthfully. 

“Well what happened? Did you make a move?” Ruth asked. 

You told them everything that happened, all three of them looking to you. 

“He said he was sorry?” Gen asked after you finished talking.

“Yeah, and then he gave me that little speech and I don’t know what to think or how to act around him.”

“Be yourself, don’t act like nothing happened but also don’t act like things are now weird,” Danneel advised. 

“Yeah, alright,” you were in agreement that was probably the best course of action. 

“There is food downstairs but I don’t think my stomach could handle any food,” Gen let out a groan. 

“Well we should at least find out what the men are doing?”

The four of you got up and walked down the stairs, still dressed in your pajamas. 

“Well don’t you ladies look like you had a fun night,” Misha joked when he saw one girl trail in after another. 

You and Danneel both flipped him off at the same time. 

“Looks like you ladies can’t hold your alcohol,” Mark added. 

“Here baby, have some eggs,” Jared passed the pan of eggs under Gen’s nose, causing her to gag at the smell. 

“No Jared, the best cure for a hangover is a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray,” Jensen explained. Jared busted out laughing, not understanding the joke you ignored it. 

“Gross,” Ruth exclaimed. 

“So the guys and I have decided to go fishing today, even if some don’t want to,” Jensen gave Mark and Misha a look. “Would any of you care to join us?” 

“No thank you, Y/N, Ruth, Gen and I have other plans.” Danneel gave a sly smile. 

“What are your plans?” Richard asked. 

“Can’t tell,” Gen smiled. 

“Well maybe I want to join you guys instead of fishing for the millionth time. I grew up in Nashville and that is basically all we did,” Rich gave a hopeful look. 

“Nope,” Danneel denied him. 

“Fine, I will go fishing.”

“That’s right you will.”

The guys finished up their breakfast before grabbing some gear and heading out to the boats. 

“So what are we doing today?” You asked. 

Ruth looked just as confused as you were. 

“Well since it’s no longer just Gen and I being the only female on these little trips, we have decided to have a fashion show. So let’s go upstairs and grab all the clothes, make-up, and other crap we can   
use.” 

The four of you quickly hurried up the stairs to grab everything that you could find, first raiding Gen and Jared’s room then Danneel and Jensen’s finally yours and then Ruth’s. You made it into the secondary living room with your gathered goods.

“First thing first, we have to get the runway made,” Danneel advised. 

You set up two sets of white string lights, indicating that as the runway; you set up some curtains on a door leading to a small sitting room as to have a fitting room. After everyone was satisfied with the area you began sorting through the clothes to make the best or silliest possible outfits. 

Hours had gone by and you had set up the perfect fashion show. You had discussed that yes most of everyone was in their late twenties to mid-thirties but a fashion show had no age limit. 

“I remember doing this as a kid with my friends,” Gen reminisced 

“I’ve never done this,” you had to mumble since Ruth was applying your lipstick. 

“Well I’m sure Richard will enjoy this outfit,” Gen laughed handing you a men’s button up shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. 

“Wait! We are doing this in front of the guys?”

“Well of course, the men should be walking in any minute,” Danneel winked. 

“I don’t think I can do that,” you croaked. 

“Well don’t worry dearie, if you get nervous we can walk down the aisle together,” Ruth patted your shoulder in reassurance. 

“Alright,” you smiled, feeling better about the situation. 

Ruth finished applying your eyeliner when the guys started walking in carrying some fish. 

“What do we have here?” Misha asked setting the fish down, the rest of the guys followed sitting the fish down on the counter but clearly their attention was on the lights and the loudly playing   
music. 

“Gentlemen we would like to present to you a four woman fashion show, staring the most attractive ladies in the entire world. Ruth Connell, Y/F/N, Danneel Harris Ackles, and myself, Genevieve Cortesse Padalecki,” Gen announced loudly.

The men started whistling their encouragement as the four of you all struck a pose, taking a seat in the chairs that were sat in front of the runway. 

“First I would like to present Ruth Connell wearing The Superman line,” Gen stood to the side letting Ruth strut strutting up the makeshift walkway wearing a superman t-shirt, a pair of leggings and over those a pair of male tidy whites. 

Rob and Misha went nuts, whistling and whooping. Mark gave them a teasing punch before scolding them. “That’s my mother,” he joked. She gave a twirl and walked back towards the group. 

You watched the guys, Jared and Jensen looking at their wives with nothing but love, their smiles never faltering and eyes never wandering. You gave a quick peak at Richard and saw him looking you up and down. There was something in his eyes; it reminded you of an animal. The one you saw on the television, stalking its prey. A shiver went up your entire body. 

“Next I would like to present Danneel wearing The Night on The Town collection, a simple dress for all partying occasions.” Danneel started up the runway wearing a short and sparkly silver dress with red high heels that everyone knew didn’t go together. Jensen let out a wolf whistle and clapped his hands in excitement. She gave a twirl, giving Jensen a nice view of her ass before walking back to the rest of you. 

“Then there is me, as you can see I am sporting the Supernatural look,” she walked up and the aisle wearing an Always Keep Fighting shirt and a pair of Supernatural themed leggings. Jared got up and out of his seat reaching for his wife; before he could touch her she pushed him back down in the seat. “Sorry boys, the models are for looking and not touching,” she threw Jared a wink. 

“Last model of the night is our dear newbie. As you can see she is wearing The Boyfriend line,” Gen made your announcement and you felt a wave of nervousness wash over you but started shaking your hips, making your way down the runway. 

You looked straight at Richard as you made your way down, you saw him lick his lips as he looked you up and down. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and you knew you had done what you aimed to accomplish, getting his attention. 

When you reached the group, you turned to face the crowd once more; you looked at Richard and saw that he still hadn’t taken his eyes off of you. 

The four of you disappeared behind the curtain before falling into a fit of laughter.


	5. Take What's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead, smut ahead there is no other warning but smut ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted early for ewfilthymundane and moonfighter

Gen, Ruth, Danneel, and you made your way into the kitchen to make margaritas, deciding to change out of your outfits later and also leaving the cleanup of the sitting room for tomorrow. 

You had sat yourselves on the stools set along the bar, giggling about your performances. Soon the boys were walking in grabbing themselves a beer. Jared came up behind Gen, whispering in her ear.

“Well it seems like we are going to bed,” Gen sent a wink to you and Ruth.

“As are we,” Danneel announced. 

You watched the four of them walk upstairs to their rooms, everyone knowing full well that they weren’t going to get much sleeping done. 

“Well what should the unmarried single people do?” Ruth asked. 

“Hey, I am married. My wife just couldn’t make it on the trip,” Misha pouted. 

“Okay fine, what should the people that don’t have someone here with them do?” Ruth revised her question from before.

“I vote we break into the good booze and hit the game room,” Mark suggested. 

“Sounds good to me,” Rob agreed. 

You watched Misha, Rob, Mark, and Ruth grab bottles of alcohol and head for the game room, you went to get up to follow but Richard blocked your path. 

He was only inches from your face causing a pool of warmth to fill your stomach. Richard took a step closer and you took a step back, bumping into the counter. Rich leaned forward putting his hands on the counter, an arm on each side of you, pinning you. 

You gave a shiver as he leaned down to whisper in your ear, feeling his hot breath. “You look amazing in my shirt,” he pulled away to look at your face, giving you a smirk. 

“Th-this is yours?” 

He gave a small nod, his smirk never leaving his face.

“What are you going to do about it?” You teased, gaining more confidence. 

He pressed up against you and you could feel the erection in his pants, you let out a whimper. His golden eyes turned a shade darker as lust filled them. You felt Richard slide his hands up your sides and under the shirt, sliding them to your back, his rough hands touching your bare skin. You let out an involuntary shudder. 

“I’ll finally take what I want,” Richard whispered, his voice low, almost a growl.

Not able to handle the teasing anymore and to signify that you would give him whatever he asked, you leaned up taking his lips. He licked your bottom lip asking for access, you opened up with little prodding. 

When you both mutually decided that you didn’t want to stop kissing or having your hands wander all over each other, the two of you headed up the stairs quickly and quietly not to be noticed. 

As soon as you closed your bedroom door Richard had you pinned up against it, kissing your neck and quickly undoing the shirt that you were wearing. While he was fast away working on the buttons you unfastened his belt and popped the button to his pants, they pooled at his feet. 

He stepped out of them, grabbing your thighs he lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. Richard spun the two of you around and walked towards the bed gently laying you down before leaning back up to undo the rest of his shirt. 

“Are you sure that you are okay with this, after all I am old enough to be called your father?”

“Is that what you want Richard, for me to call you Daddy?” You joked, but Richard let out a groan obviously aroused by the nickname. 

When Richard was in nothing but his boxers and you in just a bra and panties he slid back up through your legs kissing from your navel to your neck and only stopping at your lips. 

You let out a moan your body squirming beneath him, “What do you want Y/N?”

“I want you.”

That is all he needed as he stood up slipping his boxers completely off, you looked him up and down. His hair falling into his face as his chest heaved up and down, his breathing labored due to arousal. 

You sat up as you saw Richard drop to his knees; he slipped his fingers in the strings of your panties and gently pulled them down, exposing you. 

You fell back on the bed, letting out a long moan as he spread your legs and rubbed your clit. 

“I want to taste you,” he whispered as he leaned down and slowly licked into your folds. Richard continued to do that until you were a mewling mess. 

“Richard, please,” you begged. 

“I need you to tell me what you want,” Rich gave a sly smile, he knew what you wanted. 

“I want you to stop teasing me and fuck me,” you propped yourself up to look him in the eye. 

Richard stood up with a look of pure hunger in his eyes; you scooted back on the bed giving him room as he crawled on top of you. He leaned around you unclipping your bra and slid it off. He   
kissed you then kissed along your jaw and down your neck biting and licking every now and then. Richard made his way down your neck as he slid his hand up your side caressing your breast as he took the other nipple in his mouth. 

When Rich was done he wrapped his arm under your lower back pulling you underneath him, when he had you where he wanted you he began rubbing his erect member along your entrance, “You are so wet, is that all because of me?” He asked giving you a cocky grin. 

He didn’t give you any warning as he slipped his cock in you in one hard thrust, you let out a scream. 

He pulled back out slowly and pushed back in over and over, kissing you and your neck. His pace soon picked up and you were digging your nails into his back, you were both close. You wrapped your legs around his as he came into you, saying your name. 

He fell down, rolling next to you and pulling you close to kiss you again. 

“Shit,” he said suddenly, making you jump. 

“What?” 

“I forgot to use a condom,” he groaned. 

“It should be fine; I’ve been taking birth control for the last six years of my life, however next time it would probably be smart to use one.” 

“Yeah, good idea,” Richard nodded. 

After dressing Rich laid back down in your bed, “What’s your favorite color?” 

“Hmm…probably gold. And yours?”

“I’m not sure, maybe green.”

“Favorite food?” You asked. 

“Steak with a baked potato,” he answered. “Yours?”

“Pizza,” you smiled. 

“Favorite band?”

“Pink Floyd or The Doors, I can’t decide,” you answered. 

Richard nodded his head, “Good bands, I like U2, Pearl Jam, and R.E.M.”

“I love Pearl Jam,” you told him, giggling. 

That’s how the rest of the night went, you talked about your childhood friends, what it was like growing up, and your favorite everything. It was late into the night before the two of you actually fell asleep.


	6. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after, will it be awkward? What could a trip around the pond do for a blooming couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took a bit longer to get this one up

I wasn’t sure when Y/N and I had fallen asleep, sometime late last night or I guess technically early this morning would’ve been my guess. I also wasn’t sure if she wanted everyone or anyone to know what had happened between us last night, Hell I didn’t even know what was going to happen afterwards. So I figured it was best not to be caught in her room, I quickly wrote a note on whatever paper, a receipt, I could find and told her that I slipped back to my room to shower and change. 

I grabbed the rest of my clothes from the floor, balled them up, and silently opened the door. It only made a clicking noise as the door locked shut. 

“Morning,” I heard a voice say cheerfully, I spun around and there was Matt. 

“Glad to see you made it,” I said as I felt my face heat up at being caught. 

“Well you see there is a funny story, after filming Osric and I headed up here, when we got here early this morning I decided I wanted to wake you and Rob up. After I was told where your rooms were I slipped into yours only to find that you hadn’t made it to your bed,” Matt gave a huge grin, “and unless I am wrong and your stuff is in the wrong room, then I figure that isn’t your bed you were sleeping in last night. Am I right or is there another funny story behind this?” 

“Okay, Matt you are right but you can’t tell anyone,” I pleaded. 

“Why not? Who’s room is it?” Matt asked. 

I gave a mumbled version of Y/N’s name hoping that he wouldn’t understand but take it as an answer, if only I was so lucky. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that,” his smile grew. 

“It’s Y/N’s room,” I answered clearly. 

“Seriously Richard? You slept with Y/N? Isn’t she like half your age? How did you manage that?” Matt continually asked questions.

“I’ll tell you but not here in the middle of the hall where anyone could hear,” I told him as we both walked back to my room. 

 

“Y/N, are you awake, if so I need you to open the door,” Ruth was knocking hard at your bedroom door.

You groggily opened your eyes, last night’s events flooding back. You looked around for Richard but didn’t see him or the piece of paper on your bedside table slip beneath the bed. You walked to the door to let Ruth in. 

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?” You asked confused. 

“Did I or did I not see Richard and you come up into your room and him not come out until this morning?”

“Ruth you can’t tell anyone,” your voice cracked in fear. 

“Why not? We all knew it was going to happen anyways,” Ruth shrugged. 

“Maybe, but I don’t know if he wants everyone to know and I don’t even know what he thinks about what happened,” you answered honestly showing only a hint of worry. 

Ruth seemed to understand, “He didn’t wake you or leave you a note?”

“No he didn’t wake me and there wasn’t a note or at least I didn’t find one,” you told her as you swept the room with your eyes. 

“Well we will just have to talk sense into him,” Ruth proclaimed. 

“No, please don’t tell anyone,” you pleaded. 

“Are you sure? I mean you can tell just us girls,” Ruth tried to persuade you. 

“For now let this be just a secret between you and me.”

“Alright, well I am hungry so let’s go eat,” Ruth left your room. 

A few hours later after you had showered and everyone ate breakfast there was nothing really planned for the afternoon. You had met Osric and Matt. You weren’t sure why but Matt had kept sneaking glances your way but you didn’t give it much thought figuring it was his personality. 

You were in your room at the moment writing in your journal, your mother had given it to you before you left to star in television shows as she had put it. You wrote in it for her and so when you got old you could go back and read your life. 

A knock came from your door before opening to reveal Richard, “Hey, since we aren’t really doing anything at the moment would you like to go on a walk with me,” Rich gave a smile. 

“Yeah, I’d love to go,” you smiled back getting up and slipping on your shoes. 

“Great, I will meet you downstairs,” he said before awkwardly turning around and walking away. 

You ran to the bathroom and checked yourself in the mirror after a few strands of hair were tucked away properly and you were happy with your appearance you walked downstairs to meet Richard. 

The two of you were almost out the door when Danneel stopped you, “Hey where are you two going?” 

“We felt like going for a walk since it cooled down a bit and we want to get our exercise before the rain hits,” Rich explained. 

“Have fun,” Danneel waved and the two of you walked out the door. 

“So where are we going?” You asked, excited to be doing something alone with Richard.

“I figured we could walk the trails a bit or we could walk around the lake,” he suggested. 

“Either sounds good,” you couldn’t decide. 

“Well in case it rains I really don’t want to be caught in a trail that could get muddy or you know have a mountain lion attack us because honestly I’m not as brave as you and I don’t think I could fight   
one off,” Richard joked, “So why don’t we walk around the lake? I’m sure there would be some turtles around there that aren’t near as vicious.” 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. In my defense I was a tad drunk and I thought it would be funny,” you defended yourself. 

“Oh it was definitely amusing,” he commented. 

“Don’t make me push you in the lake,” you threatened. 

“I’d love to see you try,” he challenged, raising his arms as if signaling you to bring it on. 

“Oh I will you just won’t be expecting it,” you gave him a sly grin. 

Richard let out a laugh and you couldn’t help but smile. You were fond of his laugh and the way his eyes sparkled brightly and the little crinkle by his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair before   
sticking his hands into his pockets. 

“So last night was fun and I learned some small things but I want to know all your dirty little secrets,” Rich admitted. 

“Alright, what do you want to know?”

“Tell me about,” he looked to be contemplating the question, “your family. I want to know about your family.”

“Okay, well there is Father and then it’s just me, an only child. My Mom died a couple of years ago,” you told him.

“I’m so sorry,” he said with a frown. 

“Don’t be, I miss her but she was sick and miserable and I know she is better off right now. I don’t exactly believe in Heaven or Hell but I know she is no longer in any pain.”

“What about your family?” You asked. 

“Well my family is still down in Nashville for the most part. I have my parents and I have two sisters.” 

“That must have been fun growing up with siblings,” you told him. 

“No it was pretty much awful the two of them would band together to terrorize me, you know putting make-up on me and bothering me and my friends,” he smiled. 

“You love them,” you punched his arm. 

“Yeah, I do,” he smiled. 

You went on talking about your families, first kisses, biggest fears, and anything else you could think off. The two of you made it half way around the lake before the rain started. It didn’t even start   
slowly but instead buckets of rain fell down on you. Richard grabbed your hand and the two of you ran back to the house laughing and sopping wet. 

 

“Where are Richard and Y/N?” Ruth asked Danneel.

“They went for a walk,” Danneel answered. 

“I’m sure they did,” Matt added suggestively. 

“What?” Danneel asked confused. 

“Nothing,” Ruth said sweetly, “Matt can I talk to you for a second.”

“Sure.”

Ruth and Matt walked into an empty room, “Do you know?”

“Do I know what?”

“Do you know what I know?”

“It depends, what do you know?” Matt asked. 

Ruth rolled her eyes annoyed, “Do you know about Rich and Y/N?”

Matt nodded his head, “Yes but how do you know?”

“I saw Rich go in and he didn’t come back out until morning. How do you know?”

“I caught Richard sneaking out of her room this morning,” he answered.

“Wait so if you know and I know do you think anyone else might know?”

“I don’t know,” Matt shrugged, “but Rich doesn’t want everyone to know until he talks to Y/N about it?”

“Yeah, Y/N feels the same way,” Ruth told Matt.


	7. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is coming in and the lights are going out

The two of you made it back to the house, completely drenched all the way through and freezing but laughing and happy. 

“I see you two didn’t escape the rain,” Misha smiled.

“Yeah, we are a little wet,” Richard smiled. 

“A little?” You scoffed.

“Okay, we are soaked,” Rich laughed. 

“Yeah, so I am going to go put on some dry clothes,” you gave a smile before walking up the stairs, doing your best to keep the water from dripping onto the floor. 

After you changed into a dry pair clothes you peaked out the window to see if it was still raining. It had grown dark outside and the rain hadn’t let up only increased. You saw a flash of bright lightning followed by a very loud crash of thunder; letting out a scream as the room went dark. 

You felt around in the dark looking for the bed the only light you received was from the random flashes of lightning. When you finally found your phone you turned the lock screen on and used it as a makeshift flashlight as you made your way out of your room, through the hallway, and down the stairs. 

“Was that you screaming we heard?” Mark joked sneaking up behind you.

“Yes,” you answered sheepishly glad that the dark was covering your blush. 

"Jensen is starting a fire in the main sitting room and here are some flashlights,” Genevieve announced handing out flashlights. “Y/N will you help me set the candles up around the house?” Gen asked handing you a lighter. 

Fifteen minutes later and the house was dimly lit by candles and random flashlights. Everyone had gathered in the sitting room around the fire. You sat pretzel style on the floor between Richard and Matt. You looked around at your new friends and smiled to yourself happy to be included in this group. 

“Should we tell scary stories?” Misha asked hopefully. 

“We could just read the scripts from the show,” Jared joked. 

Everyone gave a laugh or a chuckle.

You looked over to Richard and saw him smiling, his eyes glowing due to the fire and light flickering across his face, he was so handsome. 

“I’ve got a scary story,” Osric smiled.

“Let’s hear it,” Matt encouraged. 

You were lost in Osric’s story when you felt someone grab your hand. You gave an involuntary jump before realizing it was just Richard trying to hold your hand. The two of you were sitting close enough that you could hide the joined hands between the two of you. If anybody would notice, you weren’t sure that you actually cared. 

You once again were focused on Osric’s story when a loud booming of thunder interrupted making you jump again. Richard tightened his grip on your hand, making your heart beat faster than it already was. 

He leaned into you, lips just an inch from your face, “Are you alright?”

You just gave him a smile and nodded, hoping that he wouldn’t push the matter. You didn’t feel like telling him that you may have acted on Supernatural but the idea of the supernatural scared   
you, even if you knew it was all fake. You could handle any slasher film but when it came to a ghost you just didn’t know how to feel. Your rational mind told you it wasn’t real but the irrational fears   
always seemed to take hold of you. 

Richard seemed to sense your uneasiness and took a scoot closer when he noticed that it didn’t put you at ease he scooted farther away, letting go of your hand he whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

You didn’t understand why he was apologizing until it dawned on you that he thought that him touching you was the issue. 

You didn’t want him to think your discomfort was because of him so you grabbed his hand and entwined your fingers with his. 

You saw him turn his head to look at you and you looked back at him, you were so focused on each other that you didn’t notice Gen and Jensen watching the two of you with a smile.   
Osric finished up his story and Matt volunteered to tell one as well. 

“Before we start the next story I think we should get some drinks and snacks. Y/N will you help me grab some?” Gen asked you. 

You looked away from Richard before slipping your hand from his. You climbed off the floor and followed Gen into the kitchen. 

“Tell me everything!” She squealed. 

“About what?” You asked innocently. 

“Uh you and Richard, duh,” She looked at you with a wicked grin. 

“There isn’t much to tell,” you lied, nibbling on a chip. 

“Who else knows? Oh come on, tell me,” Gen pleaded. 

You figured telling one more person and maybe getting a fresh set of eyes on the situation would be helpful so you poured your heart out, “Ruth is the only person I know that knows. I don’t even know what is going on. I mean we are adults but I feel like a teenager falling in love for the first time,” you let out a sigh. You looked at Gen to see that she was slipping chip after chip into her mouth completely focused on you. “I mean we haven’t really discussed where this is going, isn’t that what adults do?” You asked her. 

“Yeah, I suppose it is. With Jared it was simple and I knew right away how he felt.” 

“Exactly! With Richard I don’t know if I am supposed to keep it a secret or if this is just a onetime thing. I mean I don’t want it to be because I really like him but he keeps talking about how he is too old for me and with it being a secret and all I don’t really get the time to talk to him alone.”

“Well Ruth and I will fix that first thing tomorrow,” Gen gave you a smile and walked away bowl of chips in her hands. 

You followed after her taking up your old seat to listen to more stories.


	8. Everyone Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls put a plan into action

When you awoke the next morning the electricity seemed to be back on, you quickly dressed yourself and made your way downstairs for breakfast. 

“Good Morning,” Ruth, Gen, Jensen, and Matt greeted you. 

“Where is everyone else?” You asked. 

“They either aren’t up yet or they haven’t come down for breakfast,” Jensen answered staring at you over his cup of coffee. 

You noticed all four of them were staring at you, “Do I have something on my face?” You asked in concern. 

“No,” they answered in unison, freaking you out further. 

“Then why are you staring at me?” 

Some gave a mumbled response while others denied the staring. You hadn’t known these people very long, some for only a couple months and the others only for the week that you had been here, but you could tell that they were up to something. 

You grabbed some bacon from the tray and a piece of toast before sitting down and pouring yourself some orange juice still catching their smirking stares every now and then. Your mind began to wonder to Richard Speight Jr. He hadn’t made a move towards you since last night with the hand holding and he hadn’t kissed or attempted to kiss you since, you had begun to wonder if he was no longer interested in you that way after all it had been three days since the fashion show. 

You were finishing up your third piece of bacon when Richard shuffled in, pulling you from your thoughts, you couldn’t help but check him out. He was still wearing a pair of pajamas bottoms a tight fitting wife beater, and his hair was falling into his face. 

You felt your face heat up just looking at him, he was sex on legs and you couldn’t get enough of him. 

“Jensen, Matt, and Ruth, I think Jared needs us,” Gen motioned for them to follow her. 

You knew Gen was giving you some privacy and you planned on using every second to your advantage. 

You watched him walk over to the coffee pot and pour himself a cup.

“Morning,” you squeaked. Come on Y/N pull yourself together you told yourself. 

“Morning,” he looked back at you with a huge grin, turning back to add a bit of sugar and cream to the coffee. 

He grabbed a piece of toast and some eggs before sitting at the bar stool right next to you. You allowed yourself an internal giggle noticing that he sat next to you instead of any of the other eight stools around the island. 

“You look beautiful,” he whispered into your ear before taking a bite of toast. 

He quickly pulled away from you when Jared walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey you two,” Jared greeted. “Can I ask a huge favor of the two of you?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Richard spoke; you just nodded your head mouth still full of toast. 

“Could the two of you run into town this afternoon and pick up some stuff that we will need for the rest of the trip? We are running low on food and alcohol,” Jared gave a grin. 

“Sounds good to me, just make a list and Y/N and I will pick them up. Where is the closest store anyways?” Richard asked. 

“Oh about an hour west of here,” Jared grinned. “That won’t be an issue, will it?”

“Not at all,” Richard gave a wide grin. 

“Great, so you two finished breakfast and get dressed by then we will have a list ready.”

Jared took a drink of his juice before walking out leaving you two alone once again. 

You quickly finished your juice and breakfast rushing up the stairs and into your room. You looked over yourself noticing your hair had an extra curl to it, since it looked nice you didn’t touch it.   
You applied a quick slip of eyeliner, a fresh coat of lipstick, and some mascara. You dumped your bag of clothes quickly searching for your favorite pair of jeans and the black tank-top that made your breasts look amazing. After you found what you were looking for and dressed yourself you slipped back downstairs. 

“There you are Y/N,” Jared said walking towards you. He handed you a slip of paper and said, “I am putting you in charge of the list, I feel that you are more responsible.” 

You looked at the list of items before giving Jared a smirk, “Condoms?” 

“Yeah you need condoms, don’t you?” Jared smiled. 

“I need condoms?”

“Well you and Richard do,” he looked down at his shoes but you could still see a faint blush. 

“What do you know?” You asked in a hushed whisper. 

“Well I know you two have had sex and I saw the way you were looking at each other last night. I figured it would be kind of me to put condoms on the list.”

“How did you find out? Does anyone else know?”

“Well Gen told me but she only told me so I would send the two of you alone, Ruth knows Gen said you told her that, and I believe that Jensen and Matt know as well.”

You felt your face turn a dark shade of red knowing that half the house already knew and yet you haven’t discussed with Richard what the two of you wanted.

A tap on your shoulder ended your conversation with Jared, turning around you saw Richard smiling at you, “You ready to go?”

“Yeah,” you gave a nod hoping that your face had returned to normal. 

 

Gen, Danneel, and Ruth stood at the window watching Richard open the truck door for you and helping you in. 

“They are so meant for each other,” Danneel commented. 

“Yes they are,” Ruth agreed with a smile. 

“We have to make a plan to make sure they stay together,” Gen advised. 

“Like what?” Ruth asked.

Gen explained her plan to the other two and they both agreed that they would start it first thing tomorrow but they were going to need help from the others. 

“I’m calling everyone for a meeting!” Gen shouted through the house. 

Soon everyone was down in the entryway and she moved them to the main sitting area, gesturing for them to take a seat. 

“Now I feel bad for breaking Y/N’s trust but if the plan that we have works then it won’t matter,” Gen explained. “Some of us or all of us, I’m not sure, knows that our new friend Y/N and longtime   
friend Richard have developed somewhat of a relationship.” 

“I didn’t know that,” Rob spoke looking a tad bit hurt. 

“Don’t worry Robbie, Rich didn’t tell me either I found out because I saw him sneaking out of Y/N’s room the morning I arrived,” Matt confided to Rob, patting him on the back. 

“I knew,” Ruth smirked but her face fell when admitting, “But because I saw Rich and Y/N enter her room.”

“I had my suspicions,” Mish explained.

“I heard them from my room,” Mark smirked. 

“So like did everyone know but me?” Rob asked. 

“Looks like it,” Jensen and Jared said. 

“I didn’t,” Osric gave Rob a sympathetic look. 

“Well Osric we need you to know because you are part of this plan,” Danneel went on to explain the rest of the plan. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea Gen,” Jared admitted. 

“Yeah I mean if Richard gets angry enough I might end up kicking his ass,” Osric grinned. 

“I think it will work if we pull it off correctly,” Matt admitted. 

“I don’t know guys, should we do this to them. I mean if it doesn’t work then,” Rob didn’t finish because he never does but everyone knew what he meant. If this plan didn’t work they probably   
would screw up whatever chance there was between the budding couple. 

“I know but we need to get Rich to actually admit his feelings because Y/N isn’t sure of them,” Gen explained her motives. 

Finally she got a consenting agreement for the plan from the group and they were busing putting it into action.


	9. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for you and Richard to go shopping and discuss what is going on between the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos, it means a lot to me. Since you all have been so great I'll be posting this story a day early :)

You and Richard had been on the road for about five minutes when a sense of unease and a cold chill swept over you. 

“Did you feel that?” Rich looked over to you. 

“Yeah, super weird right?” You looked back at him. 

“Maybe the truck is haunted?” He laughed. 

“Well good thing we have a demon and an angel,” you joked. 

“We do make an odd couple, don’t we?”

“You think we’re a couple?” You asked probing him hoping he would tell you what he thought on the subject. 

“I do if you do,” Rich looked to you, you searched his eyes and he looked hopeful. 

“I’d like to think that we are,” you admitted. 

“Then I guess we are,” Richard smiled taking his right hand off the wheel and grabbed onto yours, entwining his fingers with yours. He brought your conjoined hands up to his lips and kissed you. 

You blushed and he gave a laugh. 

He let go to turn on the radio station, he browsed the stations and then settled on one that played country music. 

You made a face, you may have grown up down south but you were not interested in country music, you actually had a severe distaste for it. 

He laughed, “What you don’t like this song?”

“I don’t like this genre,” you told him. 

He gave you a look, “You mean to tell me you grew up down south and you don’t like country music?”

“That is exactly what I am saying,” you grinned. 

“Then what do you like? This?” He asked changing to a pop station

You shook your head; you fiddled with the radio dial until you fell upon a classic rock station that was playing a Bon Jovi song, “This is my kind of music.”

“You weren’t even alive when this came out,” he grinned. 

“So? Still doesn’t mean that I like country music or pop music.”

“Fair enough.”

“So Richard, tell me more about Nashville and your family,” you said turning down the music.

“What do you want to know?” 

“Everything,” you grinned. 

“Well there is a lot of country music in Nashville,” he joked. “I started doing movies at a young age so my parent’s made sure that I didn’t get too out of hand by keeping me grounded with a  
curfew and a reasonable set of rules.” 

Richard told you about his sisters and growing up with a group of friends that he is still pretty close with before you knew it you were pulling into the parking lot of the closest grocery store.

“So what is on the list?” 

You handed him the list praying to whomever that he wouldn’t see the condoms but no higher power was listening.

“Jared sent us to get his condoms?”

You instantly blushed before telling him, “Jared said the condoms were for us.”

A wide grin spread across Richard’s face, “Did he now?”

“That’s what he said.”

“I think Jared may be my new best friend,” he laughed. 

You reached over and gave Richard’s a light punch, “Pervert.”

He wrapped his arm around your waist and the two of you walked into the store.

“Alright you get half the list and I’ll get the other half that way we can get done faster,” Richard said ripping the paper in half. You noticed he took the smaller half with the condoms on it. 

There was only a couple items left of your list when you felt a tap on your shoulder. 

You turned around expecting to see Richard but were greeted by another man. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” You asked the stranger.

“You’re the girl off that television show, right?”

“I’ve been in a few shows; you would have to be more specific.”

“The one with the homos, you know the brothers,” he gave a smile. 

You figured they meant Supernatural, you knew that everyone seemed to think that the characters Castiel and Dean were in love with each other but the way this guy was saying it wasn’t in a kind manner. “Do you mean Supernatural?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. What is a pretty girl like you doing on a show like that?” He grabbed your arm. 

“Please don’t touch me,” you looked him straight in the eyes. 

“Come on, a pretty actress like you, you probably sleep around a lot. What’s one more?” He winked at you. 

“I think she asked you to leave her alone,” a threatening voice came from behind you. 

You whipped your head back to see Richard. He looked angry and the only other word that came to your mind was rabid. 

“You’re one of the gay angels,” the stranger said looking scared but still trying to get his way. 

“I wouldn’t know about that but I do know that I’m not afraid to break your face. Now if you wouldn’t mind letting my friend go that would be great.” Richard took a step closer wrapping his arm around your waist. 

“Fine,” the stranger said walking away. 

“Are you alright?” Richard asked eyes full of concern. 

“Of course I am, this kind of stuff happens all the time,” you answered honestly. 

“And you said you weren’t famous,” Richard grinned. 

“Did you get what was on your list?”

“Of course,” he smiled tossing the condoms in the cart.

“Did you get the other things on the list?”

“Nope, to be honest I don’t know what to get,” he blushed a little. 

“You had three items on your list and you could only manage one of them?” You gave him a look of disbelief. 

“I need help,” Richard smiled. 

“Alright, let me get the pickles and then we will finish off your list,” you patted his arm leading him into the next aisle. 

You picked out a few different types of pickles because nobody made any specific requests on the list. Then you walked down the beer aisle, “I can’t believe you couldn’t pick out the beer, I mean isn’t that and coffee all you drink?”

“No, I drink the yellow Gatorade too.”

“You mean the lemon?”

“It’s yellow,” he smiled. 

You laughed, “You only know the flavors by the colors?”

“So?”

“Nothing I just find it amusing. Oh and just so you know the cool blue is the best flavor,” you smirked playfully. Richard gave you a disgusted look while he helped load the cart with different kinds of beverages. 

“No the yellow kind is the best flavor,” he stated as if it was a fact and not an opinion, a wrong opinion. 

“I will make you put the yellow kind back,” you threatened him as if he were a child. 

“You can’t do that,” he grinned. 

“Want to bet? Jared put me in charge of the list meaning I can add and take off whatever I want,” you retorted. 

“You wouldn’t,” he gaped. 

“Try me,” you smiled.

“Fine you win, I will behave from now on,” Richard put his hands up in defense. 

“No you won’t,” you laughed. 

After you had checked off everything on the list and checked out, the two of you had loaded up the truck and headed back to the house. It was getting to be late afternoon and you would have to hurry back with the food so it could be cooked. You sat close to Richard the entire ride back.


	10. Uh-Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team puts the next plan into action, this time it won't go so smoothly.

When you finally arrived back at the cabin the sun was already setting, you were a little tired and worn out from the long car ride but you were happy that you got to spend all day with just Richard. 

Richard and you were carrying in the groceries and putting them away when Osric came up behind you, “Hi,” he gave you a smile. 

“Hello,” you smiled back slipping the jar of pickles into the cabinet. 

“So I heard you were in a Marvel film and I don’t know if you know this but I enjoy cosplaying and I wanted to ask for your help on something, would you mind helping me after you’re done with this? I’ll even help so it will go by faster,” Osric asked taking the mushrooms out of your hands. You hadn’t known Osric long nor really talked him since he arrived but he seemed fidgety and nervous. 

“I was only in it for a few minutes but I’ll try to help you with whatever I can,” you shrugged.

“Great,” he gave a huge grin, unloading one of the bags. 

Soon enough the groceries were put away and you were dragged away by Osric. 

“So this is my idea,” Osric said showing you some of the pictures he had.

You had gone over some of the sketches and explained that some of the costume was spot on but some aspects needed to be changed to be accurate. Eventually the topic was dropped and you were laughing and talking about some of the same music, television shows, and movies that you liked as a kid since Osric and you were close to the same age. 

It was now dark outside and you wanted to see what Richard is up to, so you walked around searching for him. 

“Hey Rob, have you seen Rich?”

The moment Rob looked at you, he blushed, and it made you wander if he knew.

“Y-yeah, he is in his room,” Rob gave you a small smile. 

When you found his room you gave a light knock just in case he was asleep. 

“Come in,” you heard him call. 

“Hey, it’s gotten a little dark outside and the sky is really clear and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a walk,” you gave him a smile. 

“I don’t really feel like it maybe you could ask one of the girls to go or Osric,” Richard answered with a frown. 

“Oh, sure, I’ll talk to you later,” you closed the door and walked back down stairs. 

You sat down at the kitchen counter, wondering why Richard seemed upset. You thought back to the afternoon everything seemed to be going great, maybe he really was just tired. 

“Why so glum?” Osric asked sitting down across from you

“I’m not glum, just bummed,” you gave a small laugh. 

“Why?” Osric asked. 

“I wanted to go for a walk since the stars were so bright but Rich didn’t want to.”

“Well don’t let it get to you, I’ll go with you,” Osric smirked. 

You took a drink of the beer you had been nursing before considering it, “Yeah, sure.”

 

I don’t even know why I acted the way I did, I of course wanted to go on a walk with Y/N but when I saw her laughing and having fun with Osric I felt angry and jealous. I couldn’t understand it but there they were discussing their similar childhoods about shows and movies that I hadn’t seen or heard of, it made me feel ancient and out of her league. 

So here I was pacing my bedroom, trying to figure out how to fix this so I could still go on that walk when I heard a knock at my door. 

“Come in.”

“Hey, I just wanted to see how you were doing, I overheard Y/N say you weren’t feeling well,” Rob looked down. 

“I’m fine,” I reassured him, “Do you know where Y/N is?”

“Yeah, she left a couple minutes ago with Osric for a walk, I believe.”

“Shit,” I whispered rubbing my hands on my face, “Thank you.”

I went off to find Y/N. 

 

Osric and you had finished your walk ending it on the deck; the two of you sat down and continued talking. Osric scooted close to you and looked at you hard before talking, “Y/N, I really like you,” Osric said as he leaned and kissed you suddenly. 

You were so shocked by the kiss it took you several minutes to figure out what was happening and you quickly pushed him away. 

“I’m sorry but I like Richard and I am with Richard,” you stood up and walked away to find Rich, you needed to tell him what happened. You were terrible at keeping secrets and felt that this shouldn’t be one. 

 

I quickly stormed away from the sliding glass door in heart wrenching pain as I just saw Osric and Y/N kiss. How could she kiss him? I thought she and I were together. I wanted to punch something… I wanted to punch Osric. I was embarrassed, I was hurt, I was pissed, how could she do this to me? Is it because Osric is more attractive? Did I do something wrong? I was pacing around my   
room thousands of questions running through my mind when a knock came on the door, I flung it open to see Y/N, the reason for my recent crisis. 

“Richard I nee-.”

“Why would you do this?!” I cut her off not caring what she had to say. 

“I can explain,” she pleaded. 

“You can explain kissing Osric?”

“Yes,” she looked like she was about to cry but I didn’t want to hear this I wanted her out of my sight. 

“Please just leave,” I quietly spoke. 

“Okay,” she whispered, defeated, she left. 

 

Richard didn’t even want to listen, you could’ve explained if he would’ve just listened. The look on his face, you’d never seen that look before, it was horrible. You felt the tears rolling down your cheeks but there was nothing you could do at the moment. You walked back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of alcohol and sneak back up to your room. 

Unfortunately your plans were foiled when Ruth caught you in the kitchen. “Y/N, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” you said trying to hide your tear stained face. 

“Oh sweetheart, what’s the matter,” Ruth asked concerned pulling you in for a hug. 

“Everything at the moment,” you sobbed into her shoulder. 

Ruth grabbed a few more bottles and then grabbed your hand, pulling you up the stairs and stowing you away in your room. “I’ll be back in a jiff,” she said before closing the door. 

You took a long drink of whatever it was that you had picked up, the liquid burning your throat. After about three more drinks Ruth was walking back in your room with Danneel and Gen in tow. 

“Tell us everything,” Danneel spoke softly, wrapping an arm around you. 

You were pleasantly numb from the drink and were no longer crying so you told them what happened and you watched their faces fill with concern, dread, and guilt. 

“Y/N, you get some sleep and we will be back to check on you okay,” Ruth patted your head, laid you down on the bed, pulled your shoes off, and then covered you with the blanket. You closed your eyes but heard them walk out of the room, turning the light off and closing the door behind them. 

 

They went to find the guys but saw Matt and Rob leave Richard’s room from down the hall. 

“We need to find the rest of the guys,” Matt whispered angrily at the girls. 

“Yeah, we need to fix this right away,” Rob ordered. 

“I think we fucked up,” Danneel admitted.


	11. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard just made this a hundred times worse than it already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this one super early as well thanks to Richard Speight Jr for talking to me on the phone today and remembering me and omg how am i still alive?!?!?

“We are going to have to tell them what we did,” Rob looked sick, “I can’t believe I did this to my friend.”

“It wasn’t just you Rob, we all did this,” Matt consoled his friend. 

“I don’t understand how my plan didn’t work,” Danneel looked confused. 

“I think I know why,” Osric stood from the couch. “We made this plan under the assumption that Y/N and Richard weren’t together, that Rich would see me kiss Y/N and feel the need to take action and make sure that Richard would figure that if he didn’t get with Y/N then someone else might snatch her up.” Osric walked around like a teacher in front of a class explaining a theory. “However after I kissed her, she said that she liked Richard and that she was with him. What if they were already together and Richard thinks she cheated?”

“The only thing I got out of Richard when I went up to see him is that he thinks he was betrayed,” Misha added attempting to be helpful. 

“We need to come up with a new plan,” Gen informed. 

“No what we need to do is come clean,” Mark disagreed. 

“Jared,” Ruth turned to look at Jared, “you and Jensen pull schemes all the time. What do we do?”

“We pull pranks but if you give us fifteen minutes I think we can figure how to fix this,” Jared said, Jensen nodded in agreement. 

 

You woke up feeling disoriented, your mouth dryer than the desert. You looked around the only light coming from hallway let in by your cracked open door. You checked the time to see that it was only four in the morning. 

You went downstairs to get a glass of water, taking light steps to make sure not to wake anyone. You flipped on the light switch in the kitchen to see Richard sitting there in the dark. 

“I’m sorry, I just needed some water,” you whispered. 

“It’s fine, I probably should get to bed anyways,” Richard attempted to stand from the chair but fell on the floor anyways. You ran over to help him up, he stunk of sweat and several different liquors, Richard pushed you away. “I don’t need your help,” he venomously spat at you. 

Your eyes began to water and you let go of him, leaving him where he sat. You grabbed a cup from the cupboard, flipped on the faucet and filled it. You downed it in several gulps and filled it up again. 

“I guess that punk was right you only slept with me because you were easy,” Richard whispered. 

You turned on your foot and stared down at him, “What did you just say?”

Richard looked up into your face to answer but quickly averted his bloodshot eyes, “I didn’t say anything,” he lied. 

“No, you said that I was easy, didn’t you? Is that what you think of me now? Are you really going to be that childish?” You were asking questions faster than he could answer them but they were rhetorical anyways. “Fine, think what you want of me but let me tell you this since you didn’t even let me explain, I did not kiss Osric.” You walked beside him took one last drink of your water and then dumped it on his head, his golden hair now dark and dripping with water. “Now sober up, stop being an asshole, and get to bed because you have breakfast duty in the morning.” 

 

I listened to the quick steps of Y/N walking away and the frequent drops of water that were falling from my wet hair. My mind racing, what did she mean she didn’t kiss Osric? I saw her kiss him. Why was I letting this girl get to me? I’d only known her a week. I was drunk and I needed a shower and to sleep, after all I did have breakfast duty in the morning. 

I grabbed a towel and rubbed it over my head attempting to get as much water as possible soaked up then I made my way up the stairs to hopefully get some rest before I had to be up. When I finally made it up to my room I realized that wasn’t going to be an option. Rob, Mark, and Osric were all in my room. 

“Come to rub it in?” I snarled at Osric, not caring how I was acting. 

“Richard, please, just listen to what I have to say, you are my friend and I never meant to hurt you.” Osric spoke softly. 

“I don’t care what you have to say,” I rolled my eyes, throwing my towel on the floor. 

“Richard, hear us out, we need to tell you something and I promise it isn’t what you think,” I watched Rob put his hand on my shoulder. 

“Fine, but Mark must get off my bed so I can lie down.”

Mark stood from the bed and sat down on one of the chairs in what seemed to be one fluid motion. I quickly took his spot and lied down flat on my stomach. “Say what you need to say and get out,” I ordered through the pillow. 

“I kissed Y/N because it was part of a plan to get you two together,” Osric spoke fast and without taking a breath. 

I shot up in the bed, “You did what now? How does that make any sense?”

“Well we wanted you two to get together and so some people, we won’t mention names, thought it would be a good idea to have you see Osric kiss Y/N so you would get jealous and see that if you didn’t make a move then she could be snatched away from you,” Mark explained. 

“We were already together,” I frowned. 

“Yeah, we didn’t know that and we would have known that if you would tell me things,” Rob sad sadly. 

“Is that why you came to my room and told me where to find Y/N?”

“Yes, and I am so sorry I took part of this, I didn’t want to,” honestly Rob looked like he was about to cry. 

I thought back to the kiss and then to just a few minutes ago to where a cup of water was dumped on my head, “Shit!”

“What?” Rob asked.

“I may have fucked up the situation further,” I fell back on the bed. 

“How so?” Mark asked.

“Well just a bit ago I may have had a confrontation with Y/N, well more than one actually.” I rubbed my tired eyes before continuing, “After Osric kissed her she came up to my room what I figured was to tell me what happened but I didn’t want to listen and then just now when I was downstairs.”

“What did you do?” Osric probed for more information.

“Well when we went shopping a guy insinuated that she was slutty and then I may have said that he was right. She told me she didn’t kiss Osric and then proceeded to dump a glass of water over my head.” 

Mark started laughing, “I’m sorry buddy that sucks for you but at least she doesn’t put up with your shit. What else did she say?”

“She said that I needed to sober up, stop being an asshole, and to get some sleep because I had breakfast duty in the morning.”

Mark laughed again, “I really like her.”

“Me too,” I gave a small smile. “I need to fix this and you are going to help.” 

“The others are already formed another plan to fix the mess,” Osric informed. 

“Yeah well they are the reason the mess exists so we are going to talk to them. Osric would you please go wake up everyone in the house and have them come here?”  
Osric nodded before turning to leave.

“Osric?”

“Yes?”

“Please get everyone except Y/N,” hopefully he would’ve gotten that but I had to make sure. “Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I haven’t even started breakfast yet,” I sighed. 

“Richard to help make it up to you I will take your breakfast duty so you can focus on the problem at hand,” Rob gave me a smile. 

“Thank you Rob, normally I wouldn’t let you do that but I think it might be a good idea,” I gave Rob a hug. “Also I’m not mad at you so get that kicked puppy look off your face after all you are still my best friend.”

Soon Osric was back followed by Ruth, Jensen, Danneel, Gen, Jared, Matt, and Misha.”

“Why are you waking us up at five in the morning?” Jared groaned. 

“Well you see my friends here,” I gestured to the people that were already in the room, “have informed me of the mess that all of you have created.” I watched as some of them had the decency to look apologetic but others seemed too tired to try. “So all of us are going to come up with a plan where I am included to get Y/N back because I have actually made the situation worse and if you would’ve come to me sooner about this then I wouldn’t have royally fucked this up.” 

“Can I ask you a question?” Misha asked. 

“You already did,” I smirked.

“You know what I meant,” Misha rolled his eyes at me. 

“Fine, ask away.”

“Why are you trying so hard to win Y/N back?”

“Well my friends to be honest, I have stupidly fallen in love.” I explained honestly because it was true, I don’t believe I would be able to live without her at this point. 

We all took a seat and came up with a new plan because God forbid I actually lose this woman for good.


	12. Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard realizes he screwed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

You didn’t sleep at all the rest of the night, Richard’s comment about you being easy was running through your head over and over. The anger was bubbling inside of you it took all your strength not to storm back to him and tell him how much of an asshole he was being. However you didn’t you just laid in bed, angry and hurt. 

Soon the room was lightening up and you realized that you were eventually going to have to face him. You understood why he was angry but there was no need for him to treat you like that. The way that Richard had treated you was inexcusable.

You were unsure why you were so upset, you had been called many things since you were thirteen and your boobs grew in but this time was different, this was painful. 

The annoying ring of your phone’s alarm clock sounded telling you it was time to get up, you groaned rolling over to shut it up. You lay there a few more minutes just staring at a spot on the ceiling, deciding how you wanted to deal with today.

Finally deciding that you weren’t going to let some guy fuck up your trip you climbed from underneath the covers and began to dress. You decided to dress like the bad ass bitch you were, wearing your black cut up shorts and your skull tank top. It was time to not give a fuck today. Putting on the make-up you felt most comfortable with and you shut your door behind you, heading down for breakfast. 

“Good Morning!” You shouted cheerfully walking into the kitchen. 

“Morning,” Ruth smiled back at you. 

“What’s for breakfast?” 

“Ask Rob he made it,” Misha said.

“Thought it was Richard’s turn,” you said confused. 

“Well he didn’t get any sleep last night so I offered to take his shift,” Rob explained. 

“Gotcha,” you acknowledged before taking a bite of toast.

“Hey Y/N, can I talk to you for a minute?” Gen asked politely. 

“Yeah sure,” you took one last bite of the slightly buttered toast before setting it down and following Gen into the other room. 

Gen looked guilty and nervous, “I need to tell you something.”

Ruth and Danneel walked in next to Gen, “There is something we need to tell you.”

“What is it?” You asked full of concern. 

“The entire thing with Osric and Richard is kind of my fault-.”

“It’s all of our fault, not just Gen’s,” Danneel interrupted.

“What do you mean?” You were confused on how this could be their fault.

Gen and Ruth were both wringing their hands and Danneel was chewing on her nails, “Well you see we set it up that Richard would see Osric kiss you, hoping that Rich would take action and you know you two would end up together?”

You scoffed, “Let me get this straight, you tried to make Richard jealous so we could get together but actually made him angry at me breaking us up?”

“Well when you put it that way, yes,” Danneel frowned. 

“How mad are you?”

Sighing you told them, “I’m not mad at you; you were just trying to help. It’s not your fault it didn’t work out anyways I’m over it,” you gave them a smile. 

“Over it? Are you sure? I mean it could work,” Ruth spoke in a flustered manner. 

“Not after last night,” you told them sadly, you walked back into the kitchen to finish your toast leaving them in the other room. 

 

“Well what did she say,” I asked coming into the room. 

“It wasn’t good,” Ruth frowned at me. 

“So what did she say?” I frowned back. 

“She says she is over it,” Danneel answered. 

“Do you believe her?” I asked hoping that they would say no.

“I’m not sure the way she was last night is totally different than how she is acting now, it could be a mask to hide how she really feels.” Gen theorized. 

“Okay then we will continue with the plan,” I was determined to make this work. 

I walked into the kitchen to see Y/N nibbling on a piece of toast, “Hello Y/N,” I smiled down at her. 

“Hello Richard,” she said without looking at me, just continued eating her breakfast. 

“I was wondering if maybe you would like to go for a walk with me,” I asked in hopeful earnest. 

“No thank you,” she said without batting a lash. 

“A-are you sure? I mean-.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” she once again denied my request. 

I tried again, “Y/N I would really like for you to go on a walk with me?

She got this look on her face like she could either slap or kiss me and said, “Richard I do not want to go on a walk with you.”

“Okay,” I said before walking away, I sat down on one of the stools in front of her and couldn’t look away, she looked so damn sexy. 

 

You were a liar, a big fat liar, you were so not over him and damn did he look extra attractive today. Of course you wanted to go on a walk with him but you weren’t going to forgive him so easily. You knew this wasn’t entirely anyone’s fault; it was kind of everyone’s. It was the girl’s fault for creating this plan, the boy’s fault for going along with it, Osric’s fault for kissing you, your fault for not getting Richard to listen, and Richard’s fault for everything else. 

“Do we have any plans for today?” You asked Jensen, the leader of the group. 

“Uh, we are watching a movie tonight if that is alright with everyone. We have a set up outside where we can play the movie on the side of the barn out there,” Jensen looked to be happy about it. 

“Sound great to me, what are we going to watch?”

“Not sure yet,” He smiled at you. 

“Okay well I am going for a hike and I will be back shortly,” you informed them before putting your dirty dishes in the dishwasher and slipping on a pair of sneakers. 

You had your phone and a pair of headphones and going for a run through the woods is just the thing you needed. It was something you always did to work out your frustrations. 

While slipping in an ear bud you felt a presence behind you, you turned to see that Richard was standing a short distance behind you, “You shouldn’t go out there alone, you know with all the mountain lions and such.”

“I’m a fast runner, I’ll be fine,” you gave him a smile and started the music leaving him standing there. 

So far you were a mile into your run when you had to change the song because it reminded you of Richard, this was a run that was supposed to clear your mind of him, and so far it wasn’t working. 

It was getting warm out fast and you had forgotten your water in your haste to get out so after another mile away from the cabin you turned yourself around and ran the two miles back. 

You were a quarter of a mile away when you noticed someone at the end of the trail; you looked harder and noticed it was Richard. 

Slowing your pace from a fast run to a slight jog and eventually down to walking when you got closer to Rich, you pulled the buds out of your ear. 

“I saw that you left your water behind so I brought you one,” he gave a small grin. “Y/N I know you said no earlier and I hate to be the type of guy that keeps bother you but I need to say something to you if you would let me.”

“Talk then,” you ordered taking a drink of the cold water he had brought for you. 

“What I said the other night to you was out of line and I knew that as soon as I said it and I am so so sorry,” Richard looked to be sincere but you weren’t going to let him off the hook that easily. 

“So?”

“I want to know if maybe you could forgive me and we can blow this joint and go do something just the two of us, like a date,” he grinned widely at his own suggestion, probably thinking he was getting off the hook. 

“No,” you answered bluntly. 

“No you won’t forgive me or no to a date?” Richard frowned. 

“No to both,” you said before sauntering away from him, Richard quickly followed behind. “I don’t want to go anywhere with you or do anything with you.”

“Why not?” Richard asked stupidly. 

You spun around to stare at him, “Are you serious?!”

Richard just shrugged.

“Do you not know anything about woman at all? You basically called me a slut the other night after I tried to tell you what happened and now you want to go on a date and pretend everything is okay between us?”

“I-I know what I said was bad and I honestly didn’t mean it, I swear. I know that what I saw was a set up by our so-called friends and honestly I just want to be with you. I’m so sorry I said that I really am,” Richard looked apologetic but you weren’t having it. 

All your life men had said things about you and you let it slide but you were at your breaking point, you weren’t going to let men walk all over you anymore. Also this was a different story this is a man you had developed feelings for and if he wanted you back, truly, then he was going to have to try a little harder. 

“Apology not accepted,” you said before walking back indoors and up the stairs to take a shower. 

 

“Shit,” I whispered to myself. I walked into the sitting room where some of the others were seated. “An apology was not enough we now go on to phase two.”

“On it,” Jensen smiled.


	13. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this will work, or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this next chapter a little bit more feels and angst.

Letting the hot water run over your tired muscles a little longer than necessary you finally decided it wouldn’t do you any good to hide up in your room. You shut the water off and wrapped a towel around yourself. 

You found an outfit that would fit the temperature for today; you dressed yourself and figured you had time to read a bit before lunch began. 

A little while later you heard shuffling outside your door but ignored it in favor of finishing your chapter but could no longer ignore the noise when you heard a knock at the door, you closed the book to open the door. You figured it would be Richard trying to talk to you again but were not expecting what was waiting for you. 

There was about fifty vases filled with dozens of different flowers, some you could tell were from the woods and outside but others were definitely bought. There were violets, roses, lilies, baby breath, and every flower you could possibly think of to name. You gave a wide grin when you saw Richard standing in between all of them holding a sign that read ‘I’m Sorry!’ 

“Can you forgive me now?” He asked. 

“How much did all this cost?” You asked as a test. 

“Oh nothing I wouldn’t be willing to spend on you every day.”

He passed the test, he didn’t tell you how much it cost, but money wasn’t anything you were ever interested in, Richard would have to come up with something else.

“I forgive you,” you told him. 

“So you want to go out on a date?” He asked once again hopefully. 

“No thank you,” you gave him a smile. 

“Why not?”

“I just don’t want to,” you lied. 

Richard’s face fell a little bit more, “Do you not like me anymore?”

Your heart broke a bit and you knew you couldn’t lie this time, “That isn’t it,” you let out a sad sigh, “I’m not easy Richard, I don’t just give myself away freely no matter how much someone asks. I only sleep with people that I genuinely like.” You watched him as his face changed, he finally understood.

“You gave yourself to me that night and I threw it in your face by calling you easy,” Richard took a deep breath. “Y/N I am so sorry,” Richard turned and walked away. 

 

I am the biggest idiot on the entire planet; I really screwed this all up. I walked away from Y/N there was no chance for us now. I lost her because I was an idiot. I made my way down the stairs; I was going to have to tell them that the plan was off, that it was all over. 

“Dude, how did it go?” Jensen asked.

“It’s over,” I whispered. 

“Why?!” Gen looked to be shocked, “If Jared did that for me I would forgive him.”

“She did forgive me but she doesn’t want to date me because I betrayed her and honestly I don’t blame her.”

“I’m going out for a smoke,” I grabbed my pack and went out to the back patio. 

“You know smoking will kill you,” Misha said, he had been trying to get me to quit but sometimes I just needed one. 

“Hopefully,” I joked giving off a half-hearted laugh. 

 

You had gone back to your reading after Richard had left but you couldn’t focus on anything that was going on when another knock came on your door. A small part of you hoped that it was Richard but you knew that it most likely wasn’t, opening the door you found Ruth, Gen, and Danneel, they looked angry. 

“How could you not forgive Richard?!” Danneel ordered an answer. 

“He is the sweetest guy and he likes you why won’t you just forgive him? This is our fault and not his?” Gen continued after Danneel. 

“Why are you so angry at him?” Ruth asked a little more calmly. 

“BECAUSE HE TORE OUT MY HEART!” You screamed. “I slept with him I actually cared about him and I gave him myself and he called me easy, he acted like every other guy and I honestly believed that he was different. I stupidly fell in love with him.” You began to cry, you knew it was ridiculous you hardly knew the guy and you had already fallen in love, this was like a bad rom-com. 

“Y/N,” Ruth calmly said your name before pulling you in for a hug. You pulled away from her after a minute and she looked at you and said, “He loves you too.”

You sniffled a little bit, “He does?”

“Yes you idiot,” Danneel smiled, “Why do you think he has been going through all this trouble to win you back?”

“I don’t know, I figured he just didn’t want me upset with him anymore.”

“No, he came up with this elaborate plan to win you back; guys who love you do that.” Ruth smiled. 

“What do I do?” You asked as if you were a child asking for a parent’s advice.

“Honestly I don’t know what the plan is anymore,” Ruth joked. “We have all schemed so much I can’t keep it straight anymore.” 

“How about we go and talk to him?” Gen recommended. 

“Would you?” You asked hopefully. 

“Gen, don’t you think we all should stop getting in the middle of everything because when we do, we seem to mess everything up?” Danneel spoked trying to be a voice of reason. 

“Oh hush,” Gen smiled, “We will just tell him to give it one more shot.”

“That is all I’m asking for, just make sure he hasn’t given up yet,” you gave a small smile. 

“Fine,” Danneel rolled her eyes, “hopefully this time it works and Gen is the messenger, I am staying out of this one.”

 

“Hey there,” Gen smiled widely at me like she had a secret.

I turned to look at her while exhaling the smoke from my lungs, I didn’t smoke often but I think I deserved this one. 

“Why so blue?” She cooed at me.

“I lost her for good and I never really had her to begin with, silly isn’t it?” I scoffed. 

“Oh I don’t think you lost Y/N,” she grinned.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh you know, I was just talking to her and she told me she loved you,” Gen’s smile grew bigger. 

“No she didn’t,” I looked her straight in the eye to see through her bluff but she looked to be telling the truth. “Did she?” I asked afraid of getting my hopes up.

“Well here is the thing,” she gave a sigh, “You can apologize all you want and she has accepted it but she thinks you don’t actually care about her, you care about what she thinks of you. You need to show her that you love her, that is if what you told us when you woke us up unforgivably early this morning is true.” 

“Don’t toy with me woman,” I felt my heart beat faster and a smile form on my face. 

“I promise, my meddling days are over, I am being completely honest,” Gen raised her hand in a scouts honor salute. 

“Well then I need to do something big,” I grinned. 

I saw Gen’s face fall, “What?” I asked her. 

“I don’t think Y/N wants anything big, I think she just wants you to tell her how you feel,” she laid her hand on my shoulder. 

“I will but in a big way, I promise to be good,” I smiled before I got up to go talk to Jensen and Jared about the new plan.


	14. Put Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is working hard on his next plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I've read through this a dozen times and found nothing wrong but again I am dyslexic.

It had been about fifteen minutes since Gen had left to talk to Richard; the rest of you had stayed up in the room awaiting her return. The entire time you had been pacing, Ruth had attempted to calm your nerves but pacing seemed to be the only way to cope at the moment. Soon Gen gave a light tap on the door before entering. 

“So?” You asked impatiently.

“Well I told him, but I don’t think he understood that a huge gesture wasn’t necessary,” Gen gave a small sigh. “Right now he is planning something big with the guys which I will not be a part of.”

“So what you’re saying is that he hasn’t given up yet?”

This time Genevieve gave a widespread grin, “No, honestly I don’t think he ever would’ve given up. I’m sure that by tomorrow he would’ve started up again.”

“Giving up just isn’t something Richard does,” Ruth chuckled. 

“So what do you think is going to happen?” You felt a little nervous; if Richard thought the flowers were small then only Lord knows what he was planning now.

“Well knowing Richard it will happen tonight,” Danneel said standing up from the bed causing it to squeak. “I’ve never seen him head over heels for anyone and with him I feel like he probably doesn’t want to waste another moment without you.”

You couldn’t help but feel overexcited at the prospect of Richard loving you, “Well then what should I wear?”

At this all three girls smiled devilishly before raiding the closet for the perfect outfit. After the room looked like a tornado had hit it, clothes and shoes lying everywhere, they had settled on three options. 

“Okay, I think you should go with this one,” Danneel thrusted her pick at you, it was a lacy white and blue summer dress. “This will be perfect for tonight, plus by the looks of the low-cut front it will flaunt one of your qualities,” Danneel gave a wink and you gave a slight nod of approval at her choice. 

Gen lightly bumped Danneel out of the way, pushing towards you with her choice, a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white tank-top. “In my opinion this outfit would be a much better decision,” Gen grinned handing you a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. “It will keep from having mosquitos biting at your legs and the tightness of the jeans will show off your curvy bottom.”

“However you could go with my choice,” Ruth pushed her way between the two girls and showed off the dress that she had picked, a red and black number that was more for a night out on the town that reminded you of the outfit Danneel had worn at the fashion show. 

“No offense Ruth but I think that this dress would not be suited for tonight, maybe for when Y/N and Richard actually go on a date,” Gen said politely not to offend Ruth. 

You didn’t want to upset Ruth but Gen was right and it was not suited for tonight. Ruth looked back down at the dress before shrugging and tossing it onto the rejected pile of clothing. You were now faced with the pair of skinny jeans and tank-top or the blue and white dress. 

After several minutes of debate you went with the dress. Danneel shot her fist into the air in triumph at you having chosen her dress. Danneel then spun you around towards the direction of the walk-in closet, “Alright now go and change and put on these shoes too.” 

 

“This is what we are doing instead of a movie, right?” Jensen questioned the plan once again. 

“Yes, if you are okay with watching the movie at a later date.” I explained again. 

“Richard, do you think this might be a little bit much?” Rob questioned me.

“No, now stop questioning the plan and just do what I say, please.” I wondered if the desperation showed in my voice, at this point I didn’t care as long as the new plan went through without a hitch then I should have Y/N back in my arms late tonight. “Now does everyone know what they are doing?”

I looked at everyone’s face to see that they understood their roles. Misha, Mark, and Osric nodded the others just let out a yes. 

“Alright then, let’s get started,” I grinned clapping my hands together. 

Mark, Jensen, and Rob went to get some of the band equipment from upstairs. Osric, Matt, and Misha went outside to get the outside set up to how I described. Only thing I had to do was find the three girls and get their help. I know Gen said that her meddling days were over but I need her, Ruth, and Danneel to play a small role. 

I searched the downstairs and made a quick peak outside to see if they were out there but when I didn’t find them I headed upstairs to the third floor where Jensen’s and Danneel’s and Jared and Gen’s rooms were. I knocked on Gen’s and Danneel’s rooms but they weren’t there heading down to the second floor where all the other rooms were, I went to knock on Ruth’s door but before I did I heard a faint set of giggling coming from Y/N’s room.

Go figure they were all in there. I just needed to get them out without Y/N’s notice but that wasn’t likely. I took a deep breath before giving a light knock on the door. 

“Who is it?” Ruth sang.

“Please I need to talk to you, Gen, and Danneel,” I spoke softly hoping that only Ruth heard me. There wasn’t a verbal response but the door creaked open slowly and Ruth and Gen peaked out. “Can I speak to you three please?”

Ruth gave me the one minute finger before closing the door, I listened closely and heard some whispers but finally they came out.

“We are only willing to help if we have full immunity if any bad repercussions were to occur,” Gen spoke, Danneel and Ruth nodded in agreement. 

“Deal, now all I need you to do is bring Y/N down to the clearing where the movie was going to be at precisely ten o’clock.”

“Okay we will have her down there at exactly ten.”

“Thank you, now if you will excuse me I have to go finish setting all this up.”


	15. Love for Rob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is ready and Rob needed a little love.

You slowly walked out of the closet stumbling a bit due to the size of the heels you were wearing, even after several months of almost always having to wear heels you still weren’t use to them. After a few more practice steps you had the hang of it.

“You are so beautiful,” Ruth beamed.

“Who was at the door?” You asked curiously.

Danneel smirked, “Just Richard making sure we will get you to a certain place at a certain time. I told you he was going to do this tonight.”

Your heart fluttered at the thought of Richard going through all of this trouble for you, “What does he have planned.”

“We actually don’t know,” Gen shrugged but in about fifteen minutes we have to take you downstairs. “So we have enough time to do your make-up and hair.”

Danneel grabbed your arm tugging you out of your door and into the bathroom grabbing some hair pins and your make-up bag. 

They put the lid to the toilet down and pushed you into a sitting position, Ruth went to work on your hair pinning it up into a cute up do. Danneel and Gen were discussing the best look for tonight, after settling on a simple natural look they began. 

It had been about twenty minutes but felt like eternity when they finally finished standing back to admire their work. The three women smiled at you and you couldn’t help but think of a wolf looking at their prey. “She looks perfect,” Danneel squealed. 

Ruth checked her watch, “We also have perfect timing we have to get Y/N down there in five minutes, let us just grab our phones and head on down.”

You followed closely behind them, taking caution with your steps making sure you wouldn’t trip. “Maybe I shouldn’t be wearing these, they do add like six inches to my height and I don’t know if I want to show up being taller than Richard.”

“Don’t be silly, Richard wouldn’t care,” Gen patted your back. 

“Okay but I also don’t want to embarrass myself by tripping and falling flat on my face in front of him either.”

“I promise you are going to be perfectly fine,” Ruth chastised your insecurities in the way only a best friend can do and get away with.

“Guys, I’m serious, can I please go put on the flats that would go just as well with this dress?”

Ruth let out a sigh before looking at the other girls, “Well we do want her to be comfortable and who are we to tell her what to wear?”

“Alright but hurry up we are going to be late,” Gen let go of your hand to let you run back up the stairs. 

You were trying to rush and in the process stumbled a bit hitting your knee on one of the steps, you heard them let out a small giggle and you turned to them, “I told you I am no good in these.”

 

“Okay, everything is almost ready,” I looked around the yard and noticed that everything had been set up to my specifications. 

“How does it look?” Misha looked over at me staring at the hard work we all had just completed.

“It’s perfect, thank you.” I smiled at my friend.

Mark had just finished setting up the last of the equipment and he joined Misha and me. Jared, Osric, Matt, Rob, and Jensen walked over causing our small group to be completed. 

“It’s a good thing we love love,” Jensen joked.

“This will work,” Jared said with confidence. 

“I hope so,” I sighed, the memory of Y/N’s crushed face when we last spoke running through my head. “I just want to thank you all for everything you have done for me,” I gave them a smile in appreciation. 

“Of course Richard we love you and we love Y/N we would do anything for any of you. After all we are one big family.” Jared said throwing his arms around mine and Robbie’s shoulder. 

“Just promise that if you and Y/N get together you won’t forget about me,” Rob looked over at me. 

“Robert Patrick Benedict, we are not in high school nothing like that would ever happen. I promise that you will always be my first love,” I looked directly in his eyes.

Mark let out a cough interrupting our eye contact, “Should we tell Y/N that you and Rob ran away to elope?”

Everyone laughed including Rob and I. “No sorry my love for Rob is only a little gay not completely,” I joked. 

“Just an extreme bromance?” Misha asked.

“Exactly!” Rob shouted. 

I looked down at my watch to see the time, “Oh shit,” I gasped. “Everyone to position,” my order had everyone rushing to their mark. 

 

“Let me check that everything is ready,” Danneel informed leaving the three of you there while she walked out the door. 

You stood there nervously feeling like a young girl waiting on her prom date to show up; you couldn’t help but think this trip has just been like a high school drama. First there was the romance and then the drama created by meddling friends and a break up and now what you assumed was going to be a dramatic ending to this trip. 

Danneel was only gone a couple minutes but when she came back the grin she wore could’ve split in face in half.

“You are going to love this!”

“Am I dressed appropriately?” You asked feeling self-conscious. 

“I promise that you look and are absolutely perfect,” she assured you. 

“Well let’s do this,” Ruth said, not able to be patient any longer. 

You followed them outside and around the back of the deck to a well-lit yard that had you smiling.


	16. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is Richard's final notion. Will it work??

They had used several pallets and lifts to make a stage that had a set of music equipment set up. Richard was standing center stage, Mark was on drums, Jensen and Rob had their guitars and so did Richard. 

“I hope this is just the right amount of cheesy,” Richard spoke into the microphone when he noticed you had arrived. 

They began to play and after a few chords your recognized the song ‘Waiting on a Girl Like You’ by Foreigner. You smiled looking up at Richard in pure adoration. 

Richard began singing, “Sooo long, I've been looking too hard, waiting too long. Sometimes I don’t know what I would fine.” 

He continued singing and you were caught up in the shock and amazement of it all and turned to your friends and saw them giggling and looking between you and the makeshift band that was playing. You couldn’t help but join them in their giggling. Richard hated singing in front of groups; he believed that his voice wasn’t good enough. He had told you this on one of your walks; Richard sang at conventions but was always embarrassed. 

You looked backed towards the stage in time for them to hit the chorus, “I’ve been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life. I’ve been waiting for a girl like you, a love that will survive. I’ve been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive. Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life.” Richard was making a show out of rocking out being over dramatic of course. 

You watched him with full adoration across your face and a smile that stretched your cheeks. The girls and you continued to giggle at the show that was created just for you and the choice of the song had you blushing when they began the next verse, “You’re so good, when we make love it’s understood it’s more than a touch or a word we say. Only in a dream could it be this way. When you love someone, yeah, really love someone.” Ruth was elbowing you suggestively causing you to blush again. 

Richard was staring at you the entire time that he was singing not once taking his eyes off you even as the song came to an end. The music stopped but nobody moved then Richard swung his guitar behind him and spoke into the microphone, “Y/N, words can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am for what happened between us. I just need you to know that I am terribly sorry and if you allow me to make it up to your forever I will because honey I am in love with you.”

The shocking words had you stunned and you couldn’t even think about responding his words playing on a loop in your head, he said he was in love with you. Ruth nudged you bringing you back to reality and you just nodded. 

Richard climbed down off the stage and made his way over to you, he wrapped his hands around your waist lifting you up off the ground and spinning you around. You let out a giggle at the actions but leaned up and took his lips with your own, kissing him softly. 

There was a collection of wolf whistles and cheers coming from your friends and you pulled away laughing, “You know you didn’t have to go through all of this all you had to tell me is that you cared for me.”

Richard rolled his eyes, “I know but I wanted to do something big.”

“Of course you did.”

“So do you want to go on a date,” Richard once again had a look of fear and hope all swirled in one facial expression. 

“Hmmm,” you pretended to consider it. Richard’s expression then turned into pure terror as he thought you would say no but you just gave him a smile and said, “Of course.”

His smile was blinding and he leaned down and kissed you again. Richard grabbed your hand and pulled you close to him, “Sorry I just don’t want to lose this feeling of you being close to me just in case you leave me again.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” you spoke bringing your dangling arms up and around his neck. 

“So what do you want to do?” He whispered into your ear.

You pulled away and looked up at him with a grin, “How about we have another song?”

“You want another song?”

You nodded your head in earnest. 

“Hear that she wants another song,” Richard shouted to the guys up on the stage. 

Richard grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the stage you quickly used your other hand to grab onto Ruth’s hand and then she grabbed onto Danneel and Danneel grabbed Gen causing a train to be brought towards the stage. 

Rich climbed back onto the stage and the where whispering while everyone else crowded around the stage like groupies at their favorite band’s concert. 

This time Jensen took the main microphone and they began singing again, this song ‘Carry on Wayward Son’ by Kansas, the main song from Supernatural. This was a reference this weekend that you finally understood. 

The rest of the night was filled with singing and dancing. Eventually some of the girls were on stage singing to random pop songs that you unfortunately didn’t know until they sang, ‘Shake it off’ by Taylor Swift. Everyone knew this song and now not a single person wasn’t on stage belting out the lyrics to the pop song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making one last chapter let me know if you want an epilogue.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year and everyone is back at the cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun and I am so happy that so many of you have enjoyed this fic but it is time for it to come to an end and I hope you all love it. Thank you all for your support, kudos, and many comments filled with love.

It had been a year since you had been at the cabin and this time even more people had come; Richard and Yourself, Jensen and Danneel, Jared and Gen, Matt and Mandy, Misha and Vicki, Mark and Sarah, Ruth, Osric, Rob and Mollie, Brianna, and Kim. 

All of us getting together again had been Richard’s idea but Jensen and Jared had helped put it all together again letting us use their cabin. This trip though was only planned for the weekend. You all arrived at relatively the same time, this time though you had arrived with Richard and not Misha. 

You and Richard had been going strong for the past year and you were excited to be back where you met for the first time. Richard opened the door for you and you rushed to greet the girls. You all had stayed friends and had gotten together one day every two weeks, sometimes one of the girls couldn’t make it but it never failed that some of you would meet and as the months went on more and more girls got together. 

When you started dating Richard you were introduced to Mollie, Rob’s wife and since Rob and Rich were inseparable spending more time together than you and Mollie did with them, you got to know each other really well. 

“There they go to gossip,” Jensen joked.

You all went inside to ‘gossip’ as Jensen put it while the men brought in the luggage and opened up the beer. 

When all the ladies were seated comfortably you began talking about the plans for this weekend. That is when you noticed Gen and Ruth giggling and whispering, “Should we tell her?” Ruth asked Gen.

“Of course not,” Gen giggled. 

“Tell who what?” You asked full of curiosity. 

Everyone turned and looked at you big smiles across their face. 

“We can’t tell,” Mollie gave an evil smile. 

“I can keep a secret,” you probed in hopes that they would tell you. 

“We can’t tell you because it is about you,” Danneel laughed. 

“Then why bother bringing it up,” you pouted. 

The subject had been quickly changed and you still didn’t know what the hell they were talking about. Soon enough the men were surrounding your circle informing you that they had put the luggage in the rooms and the sleeping arrangement was different this trip. 

You felt Richard place his hands on your shoulder and you leaned your head back to look up at him. He leaned down and kissed your forehead. “Your luggage is safely secured in our room,” he joked. 

“Did you get the silver bag,” you joked back, now privy to more inside jokes.

“Ha, Ha, very funny,” he scoffed. 

“Hey, Gen and Jared laughed,” you smiled, standing up from the chair so he could sit down. 

When Richard was comfortably sitting you sat back down on his lap.

“Yeah Richard, you and Rob aren’t the only funny ones in this group anymore,” Ruth commented. 

Richard made a face at Ruth and she just laughed.

“So what are the plans for tonight?” Misha asked. 

“We are going to do what we did last year and have a bonfire tonight to celebrate everyone being back here after a year,” Jensen informed. 

“Well it is already getting dark so let’s go set up the stuff before it’s too dark to see,” Danneel advised. 

“I’ll help,” you smiled.

“No,” Richard practically shouted. 

You gave him a strange look, and he looked at you sheepishly but shrugged and said, “Don’t you want to change your top or something?”

“Is something wrong with my current clothing attire?” You asked feeling self-conscious.

“Absolutely not I just know how bad the mosquitoes get to you and I think it would make you feel better if you wore a long sleeved shirt.”

“Good idea,” you placed a kiss on his cheek before standing up and walking to the designated room.

You went through your luggage and found the bug spray and a long sleeve shirt after quickly changing you made your way back down to the main room. Walking down the stairs that led to the foyer you noticed everyone standing around the stairs. 

“Were you waiting for me?” You asked embarrassingly stepping off the last step. 

“Y/N,” Richard said your name nervously before grabbing you by the shoulders and leading you further into the foyer, placing your back towards the door.

“Richard?”

He finished strategically placing you and took a step back getting down on one knee he placed a small box in front of you, “Y/N this right here is the exact place that we met and I would like to know if you would do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?”

You felt the wide smile forming on your face and nodded your yes. Richard stood up wrapping his arms around you picking you up and spinning you around kissing you hard. 

The rest of the room erupted into cheers and clapping, all the girls crowded around you to talk about how they knew and how it was so hard not to tell you. All the guys were patting Richard on the back and congratulating him. 

You met the man that you were going to be spending the rest of your life with and you had the most amazing friends, or you guess you could call them your family, in the world.


End file.
